Vegeta Learns About Christmas
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Vegeta learns a lesson in Christmas. Will he survive? What will happen to our favorite Saiya-jin Prince?! Please R&R!
1. Part 1

Vegeta Learns About Christmas Part 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Author's note: If you haven't read my other stories called Vegeta Learns About Halloween/School/Thanksgiving, then you should probably read those first. This story mentions some of the things that happened in those. If you have read them then please enjoy!   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was once again sitting on his couch minding his own business when Chibi Trunks and Goten came running in. They were both wearing Green outfits. They take one look at Vegeta and start singing. He covers his ears. "AH! Stop that infernal racket!" The two boys stop. They begin to well up with tears. "No, don't cry. Anything but that!" He absolutely hated crying. And Goten taught Chibi Trunks how to cry on demand. That was another reason to hate Kakorrot and his family. Except Gohan. If only he had kidnapped Gohan and taught him what being a Saiya-jin was all about then he could have destroyed this world with his help. But no, Goku was in the way. Figures. The two stop.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"You can sing." Goten throws up his hands in joy and starts singing. Chibi Trunks wants something more.  
  
"You have to join us today."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Celebrating Christmas!"  
  
"What the hell is Christmas?"  
  
"It is a time when you eat cookies, exchange gifts, decorate a tree, and there is a lot of tv, oh and there is a feast. And today is Christmas Eve!"  
  
"Why the hell would we want to do that?" Goku, Piccolo and Mirai Trunks walk in carrying a tree.  
  
"Hey Vman! Hey kids! Check out what we brought back!" The tree was twelve feet tall. Goku set it down and turned it up right. Mirai Trunks puts down the box of decorations. Piccolo puts down all the grocery bags. "And in a few minutes we can decorate it." Vegeta stares at the pine tree.  
  
"What the hell is nature doing in my house?! WHAT IS GOING ON!!!?" Bulma and Chichi run in at the sound of screaming.   
  
"What is going on?! Oh good, you brought back some groceries. NO yelling. Vegeta, help Goku, Goten, Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks decorate the tree unless you don't want to eat."  
  
"Kuso Woman! Fine. What do I do?" Goten hands him an ornament.  
  
"Put it on the tree."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By the hook Daddy." Chibi Trunks shows him how. Vegeta puts it on the tree.   
  
"There now I am done."  
  
"No you are not Vegeta! You will help until this house is completely decorated!"  
  
"KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten hands him another decoration. Vegeta curses and starts putting it on the tree.  
  
"You know Vegeta, I want you to dress up too." Bulma hands him a bundle.  
  
"No more dressing up for the Prince of Saiya-jins."  
  
"Then say good bye to the gravity room and..."  
  
"and I will be sleeping on the couch for a month. I know the deal. Give it to me!" Vegeta takes the costume and goes up stairs to change. He knew better than to cross Bulma. Chibi Trunks, Goten and Goku continue to decorate the tree. Mirai Trunks stands next to Bulma so he could see Vegeta. He loved to make fun of him. Vegeta steps back into the room. He is wearing a green costume with bells. Mirai took one look at him and burst up laughing. Vegeta ignores him. Bulma points to the tree. He goes over and starts to decorate again.   
  
They were almost done decorating when he heard it. It was that awful sound. A click. He turns around to see the Namek with a camera in his hands. "Namek, give me the camera before I send you to the next dimension!"  
  
"Oh, I am shaking in my little booties."  
  
"Give it!!!"  
  
"At least my booties don't have bells on them." Piccolo began to bust up lauging. Mirai Trunks joins him. Chibi Trunks, Goten and Goku sit down on the couch. They just finished the tree. Vegeta fires a ki blast at everyone. Goku once again knocks it away. Chibi Trunks comes up to him.  
  
"Daddy, if you have to fight, do it with action figures. Look, you can be yourself." He hands the action figure to his father. Chibi Trunks then goes over to Goku and hands him one. "You can be yourself too. Now you can fight the right way." Vegeta blinks.  
  
"I don't fight with action figures."  
  
"You must fight with them! Any other way is unhonorable. I have a lot of them, but what I really want is a Piccolo action figure. I don't have one." Bulma steps in.  
  
"Oh, but maybe you will get one for Christmas. Did you ask Santa for one?"  
  
"Yep. I sent him a letter every day."  
  
"That is a good boy." Vegeta stands there confused. "I will explain Santa to you later."  
  
"I can do it Momma. Daddy, Santa is a man that comes out on Christmas Eve, that is today, and he lands on your roof with his magic reindeer and sled and then he comes down your chimney and leaves gifts under the tree if you were good all year." He looks at his mother proudly and then goes off to play with Goten. Mirai starts to laugh. Bulma turns to Vegeta and is about to say something when the door bell rings. She goes over and answers it.  
  
"Gohan! Videl! Hi. Oh, is this Pan?" Videl looks proudly at her new born daughter.  
  
"Yes it is." Pan starts to make cooing sounds. Vegeta can already see it. The baby is going to cry. He can just feel it. He hated having to go with it when Trunks was born. He didn't want it to happen again. Gohan steps into the room with a cake. "I baked a cake too."  
  
"Oh you didn't have to do anything." Vegeta was becoming very bored with their idol chatter. Gohan stopped him before he could go back to the rest.   
  
"Vegeta, what are you wearing Man?"  
  
"The woman made me."  
  
"Oh. Does Piccolo have his camera?" Vegeta growls and leaves. Gohan takes that as a yes and decideds to just ask Piccolo for the doubles. He follows Vegeta to the group. "Hey everyone!"  
  
"Hey Son."  
  
"Brother!!!"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Gohan! Dude."  
  
"My Baby!" Piccolo nods. Vegeta takes a seat on the couch. Chichi runs to Gohan and hugs him. "Have you been keeping up with your studies? Is my Granddaughter here? Is Videl here? Oh, My Baby!"  
  
"Hi Mom. Videl and Pan are here." Gohan goes off and sits down next to Vegeta. Of the few who could hold a real conversation with Vegeta, Gohan was one of them. The group returns to doing their seperate activities. Mirai Trunks and Vegeta are talking about battle. Gohan and Piccolo are meditating. Goten, Chibi Trunks and Goku are watching the Christmas Specials on tv. Videl, Chichi and Bulma are obsessing over Pan and cooking that evenings feast in the kitchen. Bulma has a great idea.  
  
"Hey everyone, I just had a great idea! Why don't we all celebrate Christmas together. You can all sleep over. We have more than enough room." Chichi's eyes light up with joy.  
  
"That would be wonderful. I need to go back home and bring the gifts over here."  
  
"So do I. Bulma, would you mind watching Pan?"  
  
"I would love to. I always wanted a girl." The two leave. Back in the living room is a war.  
  
Vegeta stares Goku down in the eyes. "For the last time, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT CALL ME VMAN!!!!"  
  
"Ah come on Vman. It is a cool name."  
  
"That is it!" Vegeta stands up and fires a ki blast at Goku. Goku knocks it back at him. They begin a game of Volley Ball with it. Bulma comes in to make the announcement.   
  
"Both of you stop!!!" Goku knocks it out the open window. "I have an annoucement. Everyone is staying over tonight. Get over it Vegeta. We want to spend Christmas as a group."  
  
"That will be great!"  
  
"Shut up Kakorrot. You don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"What do you mean? You didn't know what Christmas was this morning."  
  
"I know what it is now."  
  
"No you don't. You still haven't celebrated Christmas day." Vegeta rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the tv. ~Figures. All I wanted to do was relax tomorrow. Now tonight I have to stay up and watch for this Santa guy and listen to that baby cry. This just sucks.~ Some more time passes by. Everyone except for the girls has been watching the Christmas Specials on tv. After a while everyone is called into the dinning room. "Food!"  
  
"Don't even think about it Kakorrot! That food is mine!"  
  
"Both of you stop it. This food is for everyone and all of the Saiya-jins are getting served last!" Vegeta blinks at his wife. "NOW SIT DOWN and wait please." All the humans take there time in getting the food they want. Piccolo is handed several bottles of water. They then let the Saiya-jins cover their plates. Vegeta is about to start eating when Bulma stops him. "Wait Vegeta. We have to say grace first. Goku, will you do the honors?"  
  
"That is my job Woman!"  
  
"Goku please."  
  
"Sure. Thank you Dende for all of this wonderful food and for allowing us to spend this holiday together. Amen. FOOD!!!" Everyone starts eating silently. They are all thinking of the last feast they shared together. It was a mess. The food fight lasted for hours! This time though everyone behaves. There are a few occasions where Vegeta tries to steal something from Goku, but Goku is so protective of his food that he would blast Vegeta's hand. Eventually the silent meal was interupted by Pan. She had been sitting the cooing. Then she started crying. Vegeta thought he was going to die. He finishes his food quickly and leaves. He could watch more of those annoying shows on the picture box. Goku gets up and follows him. He could also not stand crying. And Goten could do it on command which he absolutely hated. Whenever he was going fishing alone Goten would start crying. He had to get away! Goten and Trunks and Mirai Trunks also decided to leave. Yet Gohan and all the girls were fussing over the baby. Piccolo was meditating. He didn't even notice. Everyone went their seperate ways. They all pretty much stayed in the living room though and watched tv. Eventually sleep came among the group. They all went to bed except for Vegeta. He wanted to meet this Santa. So he put on his robe and flew up to the roof. He took a seat on the very top. Scanning the sky he only saw stars. He would wait and watch. He needed to meet Santa.  
  
The end of Part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Will Vegeta meet Santa? What will happen in the morning? Will Pan cry? What will happen to our Saiya-jin prince? Find out on the next exciting...now I am watching too much DBZ. I sound just like that guy at the end of the episode. Okay basically, did you like it? Please Review. =^_^=  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Vegeta Learns About Christmas part 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Tekken.  
  
Author's note: I am not putting any religious beliefes in here because people believe in different religions.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta looks at his watch. It was two am. He had been sitting on the roof all night and he was ready to fall asleep. The white stuff was once again falling from the sky and it was cold out. He scanned the sky with his eyes. It seemed like the clouds went on forever. There was a little red light in the sky. He studied it. There hadn't been any planes before. What was this one doing? It started to come closer to the house. What was this plane doing? None of them ever came down so low before. It comes to an area where Vegeta can see it. ~What the hell is that?! It looks like a sled with some flying nature.~ The man brings it down and lands next to Vegeta. "What are you doing up...I don't know your name!!! You are the first person I met who I don't know your name! Who are you?"  
  
"I am Vegeta. The prince of all Saiya-jins. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Santa Clause. Saiya-jins...oh, you are from planet Vegeta. Didn't what is his name...Freeza blow it up?"  
  
"Don't remind me! What took you so long fat man?"  
  
"Hey, if you don't say you are sorry, then you won't be getting..." Vegeta holds out a plate of cookies. Santa looks at them hungrily. "Those look like Chichi's. Her's are my favorite. How did you get some? Oh yes, they are all here, aren't they. I guess I had better get to work if I want those, right?"  
  
"Get to steppin' Fat Boy!" Santa grabs a bag and goes down the chimmney. "How does he do it?! I must learn that technique!" Santa returns with an empty bag. "Answer my questions and you get the cookies."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"How did you get down the chimmney?"  
  
"Goku can teach it to you."  
  
"Curses! Kakorrot! Fine, how do you do it?"  
  
"What? Oh you mean get around the whole world. Instant Transmission. Can I have the cookies now?"  
  
"Kuso! Fine whatever. I am going to sleep. Get off my roof!" Santa shrugges and leaves. Vegeta goes to his room and tries to get some sleep.  
  
  
Bulma opens her eyes. Chibi Trunks is sitting on top of her. "Momma! Today is Christmas!"  
  
"Honey, it is five am. Go wake up Mirai Trunks and let me get some sleep."  
  
"Okay. Daddy, today is Christmas!"  
  
"Get out of here Brat!" Chibi Trunks runs at the sound of his fathers angry voice to Mirai Trunks's room. He then climbes up on top of him.  
  
"Brother, get up."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Brother!"  
  
"Ugh. What?"  
  
"It is Christmas!"  
  
"It is five am."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Go back to bed."  
  
"NO! Get up!" Mirai Trunks lays back down and closes his eyes. Chibi Trunks becomes angry and pokes him in the eyes.   
  
"Ah! Why did you do that for ya lil punk?!!!"  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"Fine!" Mirai Trunks puts on a t-shirt and climbs out of bed. Chibi Trunks takes his hand and leads him downstairs to the family room. Goku and Goten are sitting on the couch waiting for everyone else to get up. "Oh kami, did he wake you two up too?"  
  
"Nope. Me and Goten got up at the same time. We then went down here. Did we wake you?"  
  
"Chibi woke me. I want ten more hours of sleep! I am still a teen! I need at least twenty hours of sleep at a time!" Goku blinks not understanding. Mirai Trunks sits down on the couch and tries to get some sleep. Chibi Trunks and Goten start to hop around and dance. "Would you be quiet! I need at least seven more hours of sleep. Then it will be noon and waking up won't be as bad." The two kids sit down. Mirai Trunks is wearing one of Vegeta's scowls. When he looks like that it isn't a good idea to mess with him. Some one comes pounding down the stairs. Everyone looks up. Vegeta looks across the room. He points at Chibi Trunks.  
  
"You! It is because of you that I cannot sleep! Curse you! And why the hell are the rest of you up?" Mirai Trunks is on the brink of tears.   
  
"He came in and jumped on me and woke me up and I need seven more hours of sleep!" Vegeta understands and nods he then looks over to Kakorrot.  
  
"I am just so excited! This is my second favorite holiday. So I came down here and Goten was sitting here too."  
  
"It is Christmas!"  
  
"Damnit! Get back to sleep!"  
  
"NO PAPA! We are gonna stay right here! And you will too or else I will tell Momma that you were mean to everyone."  
  
"Kuso! Damn the woman." Vegeta sits down on the couch and waits. Mirai Trunks eventually falls asleep.   
  
Bulma comes trudging down the stairs. It is nine oclock. She looks into the living room. Vegeta and Mirai Trunks are asleep on the couch. Goku, Goten, and Chibi Trunks are playing with action figures. Chichi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan are coming down the stairs. Goten looks up. "Momma! It is Christmas."  
  
"I know. You told me at five am."  
  
"I waited."  
  
"That is a good boy."  
  
"Can we open gifts now?"  
  
"Yeah Chichi! Can we?" Chichi shakes her head.   
  
"No, we are going to eat first."  
  
"FOOD!!!"  
  
"FOOD!!!" Vegeta and Mirai Trunks open their eyes. Vegeta starts swearing. Mirai Trunks looks at his watch.  
  
"NNNOOOO! It is only nine am. Please I am begging of you all. Go back to bed for another six hours. Please." Everyone ignores him. The girls head to the kitchen and Videl hands Gohan Pan. He sits down next to Goku. Goku starts making silly faces at Pan. She coos and giggles. Vegeta scowls in disgust. Pan looks over to him and starts crying. Goku and Vegeta both cover their ears. "Not the child now. I just want to sleep. Is that so much?"  
  
"Shut up Mirai Brat. Your whinning is worse than the childs crying."  
  
"I just want some sleep man."  
  
"You got twelve hours. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"No man. I need like twenty at a time." Vegeta rolls his eyes. Piccolo comes trudgind down the stairs. Goku takes Pan in his arms and tries to get her to stop crying. Piccolo stands next to Gohan.  
  
"Hey Mr. Piccolo." Piccolo nods. Bulma calls them all from the kitchen. They are once again sitting at the table eating. Only this time they are racing to open presents. Even Piccolo is excited. They quickly finish and go back into the living room. Everyone takes a seat. Chichi and Bulma are incharge of handing out the gifts. Chichi reaches under and pulls Gohan's gift out. He takes off the green paper. "Oh yeah! All those new books on relativity, physics, Geometry, and an English lessons book! Cool."  
  
"Oh no! Now he will only be studying." Chichi smiles and hands Videl two gifts. One for Pan and herself. She openes Pan's first. "Oh. HOW CUTE! Look, it is a bunny costume! Oh this is just so cute!"  
  
"Open yours."  
  
"Okay Gohan. Oh how pretty." She holds up saphire earings. She smiles and kisses Gohan. Chichi then hands Goku his gift. He rushes through all the paper and holds up a cd case.  
  
"Tekken 3! Yeah! I will have to beat you at this too Vegeta."  
  
"Fool! I am master of Video entertainment."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Chichi laughes and hands Goten his gift. He rips off the paper and looks down at it. It is a 12" Goku action figure.  
  
"Yeah! I gots a Daddy action figure!"  
  
"It doesn't look anything like me."  
  
"On the contrary Kakorrot, I think it looks exactly like you."  
  
"No look at it. His nose is too small."  
  
"Yeah, he looks exactly like you." Bulma stops him from continuing by handing him a gift. He opens it and looks inside.  
  
"Not another one." He holds up a blue shirt and on the back is 'Bad Man.' "Well, atleast this one is blue." She shakes her head and hands Chibi Trunks a gift. He tears all the paper to shreads.  
  
"A Piccolo action figure! Finally! Now I can have a tournament!" She then hands Mirai Trunks a gift.  
  
"All I wanted was a chance to sleep in." He opens it up. Inside is a t-shirt. He holds it up. "It say 'Bad Man' on the back. At least it isn't pink. You can imagine what was going through my mind when I saw Vegeta for the first time and he was wearing pink." Mirai Trunks begins to laugh. Bulma sighs and hands Piccolo his gift.  
  
"It is a certificate for a massage at a spa. Cool. That is just what I need to meditate even further." She then hands Chichi a gift and Chichi hands her one. She opens hers first.   
  
"Oh, a new tool set. I was going to buy one of these."  
  
"A new frying pan! Mine was all bent! This is so exciting!" They all go off their seperate ways. Goten and Trunks go off to play with their action figures. Goku starts Tekken 3. Vegeta is looking at his shirt. Bulma, Chichi and Videl are talking. Gohan and Piccolo are left with Pan and Mirai Trunks is going back to bed.  
  
Vegeta's thought of the day: That was stupid and pointless. The fat man was easily swayed by food. Much like Kakorrot. That isn't a good thing. And the gift I got was stupid. Do you know how many of those shirts I have?! I have one for every color of the rainbow! I even have a black leather jacket with those stupid words on it! And it isn't funny at all. And another thing that sucked was the fact that I spent the last 48 hours with Kakorrot and his family and friends. If I could have slept in I would have been a lot happier. As for the Mirai Brat, well for a change I actually feel bad for him. No one should be woken up at five am. Even I liked to sleep in when I was younger. But five am is too early for everyone! Note to self: do not let Kakorrot win next battle in Tekken.  
  
Mirai Trunks's thought of the day: Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, all I want is some more sleep! Please!  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: How was it everyone?! Was it good/bad? Did you enjoy it? Tell me what you thought. I need to know! It helps me. Please review. =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
